Back Together Or Further Apart?
by RatherOddRanger
Summary: UPDATED WITH CHAPTER 2! Roughly 2 years ago, Stan choose to break up with Wendy thinking she deserved better then him and believing Kenny deserved happiness. However cut to the present day and their closest friends view the relationship as a giant confusing mess and after Kenny leaves Wendy devastated, can Stan help her or even win her back? KENDY, STENDY, CRENNY, KOLA and others.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own South Park or any of the characters.

A/N: I actually got this idea from NCC-24601's 'A Hundred Oneshots for a Hundred Prompts' series and this fanfic is a loose sequel to one of those entries. Be sure to check out that series before reading this.

_..._

**Stan POV**

I let out a small 'huff' of annoyance as we headed to the nurses office alongside my super best friend Kyle for support.

''You only like, kiss her? Right?'' Kyle asked me again for the what felt like the twentieth time.

''Again YES Kyle, but better safe then sorry right?'' I told him again.

Granted I knew why he was worried, I had taken Sally Darson, head of the girls swim team on a couple of dates and the last one I ended up having a heavy make out session with her in the movie theatre.

Then two days later it was announced Sally had been offering more then just kisses for $10, she had been offering anyone with $50 a blowjob after school in a disused classroom.

And how do people know now I hear you ask?

Simple, turns out Sally had Chlamydia and the school had to be informed a.s.a.p. I'm just heading down to the nurses office to make sure she didn't have anything else like herpes or something.

Heck they've even closed down the swimming pool whilst it's completely disinfected and cleaned to make sure no one else catches it.

''Still can't believe she was selling herself like that for $50 a go.'' Kyle commented as we turned the corner and that's when our jaws dropped.

''Holy crap.'' I muttered in disbelief. ''Look at that line!''

''Stan … isn't that Kenny?'' Kyle whispers to me pointing towards the door of the nurses office.

I looked on in disbelief … That son of a bitch was here, he had been cheating on Wendy … AGAIN!?

My fist tighten as I glared towards him, Kenny hadn't seen us and soon entered the office.

I felt like running after him and beating the crap out of him because I had a sneaking suspicion Wendy didn't know, AGAIN!

''Stan keep it cool, you don't want to make a scene here and besides she cheated on you with him remember?'' Kyle whispered to me sternly and then those memories came flooding back.

When I first found out, I actually prayed it wouldn't end badly for Kenny like so many of his other relationships like Kelly, Tammy, Emily Anderson, Bebe, Lola … good lord Cartman was right he was a giant man whore wasn't he?

But yeah back to the original point, I had caught them together and at the time I … I wanted a break because I thought Wendy deserved better.

So roughly two years ago I found the pair in the park, arms around each other, being all lovey dovey and all that romance crap.

I sighed to myself, Kenny was doing all of the romance crap that I could never do and Wendy did actually looked happy.

Happier then she had been with me …

I could never do romance, well not to the levels of someone say like Kyle when he was trying to woo Rebecca Cotswolds … and talk of the devil guess who I just spotted in the line.

I turn to Kyle with a shit eating grin as he's just face palming, yep he spotted her too.

''Just don't Stan …. Just … Don't …'' He mumbled to me annoyed, no doubt remembering a certain dance.

I chuckled to myself a little until I heard a familiar voice speak to me.

''Hey Stan was that Kenny I saw just now?'' I turn around to see Lola standing in front of me, a little concerned she was standing in line for a STD test might I add. Then again she probably thought the same thing.

''Yeah it definitely was, I mean who else wears a orange parka right?'' I said with a fake laugh trying to make the situation easier.

Lola just raised an eyebrow at me, like me she was probably curious why I was standing in line.

''Soooo you and Sally?'' She began to ask me and I instantly went wide eyed.

''O no, definitely not, it's just we made out at the movies so I just wanted to double check she didn't have herpes or something as well.'' I told her as she looked disgusted hopefully not at me.

''I still can't believe she was doing that, heck I'm down here because my ex-boyfriend was apparently a 'regular'. Apparently Sally's private after school club has been going on for the past six months.'' She replied with pure venom in her voice.

''Six months? Jesus Christ.'' I said in shock.

''Does Kevin know?'' Kyle asked her bluntly and I lightly punched him in the arm when Lola started to look upset.

''Well if I'm positive he soon will know.'' She said in a low tone, rubbing her hands up and down her arms trying to make herself feel less nervous and frightened.

I sighed to myself and pulled Lola into a friendly hug, patted her on the back to reassure her and then let her go.

''Relax Lola, I'm sure Kevin will understand, heck you two have only been dating what? 2 weeks?'' I asked her just as a smile started to form on her face.

''Nearly a month actually, I … I wasn't a little unsure about telling people because of his nerd rep.''

I nodded at her before pulling her into another friendly hug.

It was weird, after the break up with Wendy I had a lot of girls ask me out on dates, granted none of them wanted to go steady with me but they would still ask me if I wanted to hang out with them.

Heck on more then one occasion I had been snuck in for a supposed all girls sleepover but as Petsuki had said to me more then once 'A real gentlemen never kiss and tells'.

I'm 99% sure they think I'm gay or something or I'm just one of those 'safe' guys like Kevin, Jason and Francis.

I'm suddenly reminded of the last sleepover I went to, where I got dared to make out with Wendy, she had a fight with Kenny over a girl he had been eying up at a party the night before and later caught in bed with, so she wanted pay back big time.

I should never had agreed to it, kissing her brought a lot of feelings I had for her back to the surface and it didn't help she grabbed my junk forcing me to ruin a good pair of boxers that night.

I was so embarrassed that I quickly made an excuse to leave and didn't talk to the girls for a week until Bebe apologised.

Apparently she was 'trying' to get me and Wendy back together but as usual her plan didn't work, as we then saw Wendy and Kenny walking by hand in hand by us within seconds.

''I don't get it.'' I remember her saying to me. ''He's cheated on her more then once and is CONSTANTLY flirting with other girls when he thinks she's not looking. Why on earth doesn't one of them just end it?'' I could still remember the angry look on her face that day.

It reminded me to never piss off Bebe Stevens.

''Earth to Stan?'' Kyle said to me bringing me back to reality as Lola was clicking her fingers in front of me, trying to get my attention. ''You ok dude? You zoned out again.''

''Um … Yeah dude.'' I lied, in reality I wasn't ok. I was angry, and I swear if Kenny has a STD and given to it to Wendy? Then God help him as I clinched my fist.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I do not own South Park or any of the characters.

A/N: I wish I could say I was back on a roll with my various fanfics but sadly no. Probably one more chapter left with this but for now please enjoy chapter 2.

_..._

**Wendy POV**

''So … how did it go?'' I asked Lola nervously. Then again was there a right way to ask your friend if their ex-boyfriend had given them a STD?

She looked over at me and let out a small sigh. ''I've got to wait a week max for my results but …'' She said uneasily looking away from me.

I frowned as I knew Lola was hiding something and I wanted to know. Now granted it could be something personally like maybe she saw Kevin their or …

''You saw Kenny in the line didn't you?'' I asked bluntly looking at my lunch as I hear Lola drop her fork.

Soon the lunch table I shared with my friends went silent as I felt several sets of eyes glued to me and Lola, waiting to see which one of us spoke up first.

I heard Lola take a deep breath, she usually did that when she was nervous and I mentally kicked myself for placing her on the spot like that.

After her last boyfriend Stephen what-his-name had treated her like crap, Lola's confidence had taken a drop which would probably explain why she was dating that nerd Stoley.

I mentally kicked myself again for the bitchy thought about Kevin, he was a nice guy after all and Lola did seem much happier with him.

''I'm sorry Wendy …'' Lola said to me, breaking my thoughts and bringing me back to reality. ''But yeah, Kenny was there too.''

I let out an annoyed grunt as I then started to massage my temple, I could feel a headache coming on.

''Christ Wendy just dump him already!'' Bebe snapped, making me jump in fright.

''Wha?'' I blinked at her confused.

''Bebe's right you deserve better, heck it's evident from that last sleepover Stan still likes you.'' Sally Turner added which amazed me as I could have sworn she had a crush on Stan.

''You said last time you caught him in bed with another girl, why on earth did you take him back?'' Bebe asked me astonished as I tried to form some type of reply to her.

''He tried flirting with me in front of Pete you know.'' Jenny chimed in. ''Why do you think those two got into a fight about a month ago?''

I closed my eyes, placed my hands over my face and screamed into them. How on earth could I tell them the truth?

''Wendy?'' I heard Lola asked me as I felt her place her hand on my arm. ''For what it's worth I'm sorry.''

I removed my hands, trying my best to hold back the tears, trying my best to remain strong, trying my best to come up with an excuse to avoid telling them the truth.

''He told me that he was drunk last time and he promise me it wouldn't happen again.'' I told them, putting on a fake smile, hoping my friends brought it but all it did was have them stare at me in disbelief.

Sooner or later I would have to come clean, I knew that but how could I explain it? How can I explain that I knew what Stan did for me? That I knew he was there at the park that day, that I knew he sacrifice his own happiness to make me and Kenny happy.

I had to try and make it work with Kenny, hell it did for the first year so surely our relationship was salvageable, I mean I couldn't just go back to Stan how matter how much I wanted to after what I did to him.

Stan, the only boyfriend I ever had that hadn't cheated on me where as I had cheated on him at least three times, well if you count that stupid kiss with Cartman.

''Ugh, you are not this stupid Wendy …'' I heard Bebe say in a low annoyed groan as she face palmed.

**Stan POV **

''Swear to God if I find him I'm kicking his ass Kyle.'' I told my SBF as we walked around the busy school hall, I was determined to find Kenny and give him a piece of my mind.

I broke up with Wendy thinking she deserved a real boyfriend, I thought that could be him but no, Kenny just proven these past few months he's nothing more then just a man whore!

''Stan for crying out loud, she cheated on you WITH HIM! Don't you remember?'' He said to them, empathising the cheating part again.

''Kev, back me up here.'' I heard Kyle ask Kevin Stoley as the pair tried their best to keep up with me. I was a man on a mission and nothing was going to stop me, well until Kevin actually replied.

''Actually I'm more concerned about the part where you two waited in line for a STD test alongside my girlfriend.'' He said to us both, the worry evident in his voice.

''Fuck.'' I screamed mentally and stop to look over at the worried Kevin as he rubbed his arm.

He wasn't the type of guy to pay for Sally's 'services' like so many other nerds had but he was the type of guy to worry easily, granted considering what Kyle had stupidly said, I would be worried too.

I looked at him with a sympathetic smile.

''Stephen apparently was a regular customer for Sally, she was worried HE had given her a STD.'' I said as I placed my hand on his shoulder trying to reassure him.

He looked up at me, the worry still evident in his face but somewhere he was still able to nod and smile at me.

''Ok …'' He began. 'I should really wait until Lola feels more comfortable talking to me about it, instead of just asking her.''

''Good man.'' As I patted him on the shoulder but then stopped when I spotted Riley 'Dogpoo' Petsuki walking up to us, his face a light shade of red.

''Dude what's up?'' Kyle asked him confused as Kevin and myself just looked at him dumb struck.

Petsuki coughed lightly, trying his best hide his embarrassment, something must of got him good like maybe Bebe asking him out on a date or something.

''I found Kenny with Craig Tucker around the back of the school.'' He said to us in a low voice before quickly looking around to make sure no one else was ease dropping.

I punched my fist into my other hand and began to walk off until Petsuki stopped me in my tracks by grabbing my arm.

''Wait Stan you don't understand, I mean I FOUND HIM with Craig Tucker.'' He repeated to me but I just didn't get what he meant.

''Huh?'' I asked like an idiot as I looked over at Kevin and Kyle who just shrugged in return before I returned my gaze to Petsuki who looked slightly annoyed now.

''Huh?'' I repeated as he just rolled his eyes alongside a very annoyed grunt.

''They were making out.'' He said bluntly as I blinked in disbelief.

''Huh?''


End file.
